


whipped

by kayakcouple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oneshot, dan being needy, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayakcouple/pseuds/kayakcouple
Summary: Phil is playing fortnite and Dan wants some attention





	whipped

Dan had just finished editing a gaming video.

They had a few free days before the the american leg of their tour began but it also meant filming as much content as they could while they were at home so they could upload while on tour. He stretched as he got up from his chair and headed out of the gaming room. Phil had been away most of the day finalizing some things regarding his merch and Dan missed him ok?

So he was looking forward to eating some unhealthy food and catching up on queer eye while cuddling his boyfriend.

 

He could hear Phil's voice yelling profanities a he climbed the stairs to the lounge and was immediately greeted by the sight of Phil, stark naked playing fortnite. The thing was, Phil happened to be naked when he first won fortnite (that's another story don't ask) and since then he was convinced it was his good luck charm. Also being naked felt very ‘liberating’ he said.

 

Dan sat down on the couch next to his nudist boyfriend and poked him in the ribs

“I'm hungry”

“I ordered takeout should be here any time now” Phil answered distractedly

 

Dan leant back against the cushions and watched as Phil's character on screen dodged various attacks. Now he was starting to get antsy. He wanted some attention and his crops were dying.

 

 He noticed Phil spoon something into his mouth

“Are you kidding me? eating a bowl of whipped cream?”

“We were out of haribo and I need my sugar rush” Phil defensively mumbled around the spoon.

 

Then a lot of things happened at once.

 

Phil was suddenly being attacked in the game and in his haste to reach for the controller he tipped the bowl of whipped cream right onto his lap. He hissed as the cool liquid spilled over his crotch.

 

Dan's attention deprived brain decided to recognize this as an opportunity and he lunged towards Phil's lap at ultrasonic speed and he started licking the cream off.

 

“DAN WHAT- ” Phil screeched as he dropped the controller in surprise. 

As soon as Phil's character died on screen Dan smiled smugly as he sat up and wiped his mouth “I wanted cuddles”

“Dan i'm pretty sure that wasn't a cuddle” Phil said sounding amused and exasperated at the same time.

“Look you were out all day and i missed you and desperate times call for desperate measures ok ” Dan answered giving Phil puppy eyes.

Phil slipped his fingers under Dan's shirt and started tickling him. 

“You're pure evil Dan howell” 

“Ahahha that's not fair philllllll stop"

A few moments later Dan was cry laughing.

Phil pressed a kiss onto his dimple.“ lets get this mess cleaned up and watch some netflix”

Dan smiled back fondly at Phil

“That sounds good”


End file.
